


The prettiest of flowers

by hopeless_light



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, I'm Sorry, Lev and yaku have a daughter, M/M, Trans Yaku Morisuke, le feels, married lev and yaku, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_light/pseuds/hopeless_light
Summary: Lev couldn't live without Morisuke that was until he saw his light. The light that Mori brought to the world.





	

Lev  
“Papa!” A squealing three-year-old little girl came running into his room holding a picture. “What is it, Hikari?” Lev asked as she came to stop in front of him. This wonderful girl was his and Mori’s child, and it was easy to tell with her green eye identical to Lev’s and her brown hair like Mori’s she also is starting to show features of him. “Look at what I found.” She showed Lev the picture. It was of him and Mori when they were in high school. Mori in his Nekoma libero jersey and Lev trying to pick him up also in his jersey, and despite Mori struggling to get away he still had a giant smile.

“That’s other papa, right?” Hikari asked turning the picture back to her. Lev picked her up and set her on his lap. “Yep that’s Mori.” He watched as Hikari traced Mori’s smiling face with her finger. “Tell me about him again.” She whispered. “Mori was the stubbornness man I knew, that’s where you got your stubbornness. He also always kicked me whenever I mentioned his height or tried to pick him up, like in that picture. He also always yelled at me when I did something wrong.” Lev could now feel his eyes prickling with tears. “But I loved him because he was also the kindest man and no matter what he cared for you. He would have loved you just as much as he loved me.” Lev whispered as he felt tear trailing down his cheeks.

Mori the man of his love and despite everything he was strong, despite people calling him a girl he never hated anyone, he was perfect. Lev held tighter on his Hikari, his light just as her name meant. She was his light when Mori had died. She was what kept him here. Lev remembered the day when Hikari came to life and when Mori had died. They had gone to the hospital because Mori had gone into labor, but when they tried to give birth they found out one of the cords had wrapped itself around Hikari, in Mori’s stomach. And if the wanted her to survive they had to cut Mori’s stomach to get her. They had said he would be fine that Hikari would be born without problems. Lev had waited in the waiting room for them to be finished with the procedure. 

He sat waiting when a doctor had come out a sad smile on his face. “Your girl has been born.” He said and Lev was about to celebrate when he saw the doctor looking down. “What’s wrong?” He had felt something in his gut something he hated. “I’m sorry but during the procedure, Morisuke-san has passed away.” It felt like Lev’s life had crumbled. He stood there frozen everything turning black he felt himself fall he felt the tears but he still couldn’t comprehend that Mori the stubborn man that he loved was dead. Everything was black for him till he was finally able to see Hikari, his light, that’s when he finally remembered he had to live to raise the child after all Mori had died to give her life. 

“Papa?” Hikari interrupted his train of thought. Lev noticed that he had been crying a lot, with his arms still around Hikari. “What is it sweetie?” He asked she turned back to the picture staring at Mori. “If as you said and other papa was great then why did he die?” She asked and Lev could feel tears dripping from her cheeks. “When you are in a field of flowers which flower do you chose?” He asked. “What does that have to do with other papa?” She furrowed he eyebrows looking at Lev tears trickling from both of their faces. “Just answer.” Lev whispered back. “I pick the prettiest of ones!” She exclaimed and then she broke into more tears as she realized what he had meant. He pulled her into a hug wishing Mori was with them and he wished that every day.

Mori

Morisuke watched from above as he saw the two people he loved together. The one he had brought to this Earth and the one he had kept on the Earth. The one that he had spent years with kissing, talking, and loving, and the one he had never had a chance to talk to and yet he loved them both the same. Mori watched as they laughed, played, and cried always wishing to just touch his Lev to just talk to Hikari just once so he knew what his own daughter felt for him. Instead, he sat at the doorway waiting for the two people he loved the most so he can see them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! This was my first time writing a trans person hope it wasn't to bad...


End file.
